


Six People Spock Has Kissed

by softcorevulcan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Character Study, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Romance, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcorevulcan/pseuds/softcorevulcan
Summary: The six people Spock has kissed - an elaboration on the kisses mentioned inVulcan Make Outs and Awkward Admissions.





	Six People Spock Has Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Arguably there is dub-con kissing in parts, because others are unaware they're being Vulcan hand-kissed, and are just assuming they're being touched in a platonic manner.

1.  
  


Spock and T’Pring kissed, once - a polite Vulcan hand touch - because they had both decided it was logical to see if there was any potential attraction felt. It had been Spock’s first romantic kiss, and the two of them had been young and likely embarrassed. But they’d also both drawn the conclusion, from it, that they did indeed feel a degree of attraction for each other. They also agreed that their kiss confirmed the presumption that they were mentally compatible, at least. 

 

2.

 

In his first year at Starfleet Academy, Spock kissed, in the form of human lips touching and tongues sliding against each other, a fellow Cadet at a bar called the Apple’s Eye, because Spock was curious about human behavior and quite eager to enjoy the benefits of such activity once he started it. Spock had engaged the man physically for several minutes until their activity was ended by the appearance of the Cadet’s apparent lover. 

 

3.

 

Also while on Earth, in the middle of his time at the Academy, he went on several dates with a woman he met in a study group for Galactic Politics. She was pleasant, and courteous, although a bit more affectionate than himself. They kissed, on many occasions, on the lips at her initiation, and for the most part their touches were chaste. They also kissed the Vulcan way, unintentionally, on countless instances when the woman grabbed Spock’s hand to lead him somewhere or stroked the top of his hand to get his attention. Spock does not count those ‘kisses’, however, because he was fully mentally shielded during all of them except for the first two hand-touches, which had caught him off guard. 

Her name was Leila, and the circumstances surrounding their initial reasons for dating were, arguably, romantic. Spock had decided she was objectively attractive, both to humans and from a Vulcan perspective, and she often engaged in subtle flirtations around him, so he felt secure in assuming she would be receptive to being courted. He felt ready and eager to engage in the human approximation of dating. She was beautiful, smart, shared some common interests, and was willing to enter a relationship. So Spock pursued her, and she reciprocated, and they went on several dates. 

However, Spock quickly realized they were emotionally quite incompatible, and culturally quite incompatible, and it took him several weeks after he realized this to actually end the relationship. Since it was his first actual long term romantic endeavor with a human, he was completely at a loss as to how to initiate a breakup and make it both obvious, but polite. He utterly failed on both counts - she did not realize or accept his attempts at rejection even as he increased the brutality and explicitness each time. When she finally understood he was terminating their relationship, she had called him robotic and heartless and completely misunderstood his motivations for ending their romance, as well as being what Spock might have considered blatantly xenophobic about it. 

Leila made no effort in the whole duration of their relationship to understand Spock’s principles and desire to act on logic over emotion, nor did she truly seem to grasp the concept that Spock felt a great deal more than he verbally discussed or showed. It was truly a doomed relationship from the onset, and Spock berated himself that he did not see the logical projection of their involvement before he’d begun it. 

 

4.

 

Nyota Uhura was a brilliant radiance in comparison to all others Spock had viewed romantically before her. She was intelligent, and beautiful, and skilled verbally both technically and in flawless rapport that Spock could engage endlessly and never tire of. She was the second human he had attempted to pursue human forms of courtship with, despite Spock having no intention of attempting to engage another human in courtship so soon after the first disastrous failure. 

He had recently become a Professor, and she was an upperclassman who had a prolific talent in xenolinguistics. Even if she had not been the most exquisite human in his social sphere (which she was), her overwhelming intelligence and talent would have captivated his attention immediately and thoroughly. She attended one of his classes, and constantly participated in the club he headed, acting as a tutor to supplement his own teachings in both. 

Nyota had relentlessly engaged him, coming to his office with concerned questions about her grades, despite them and all her efforts in his class being beyond exceptional, then she would always flawlessly segway into more personal discussions sweetly spoken in fluent Vulcan. The way she drifted the conversations so naturally, spoke to him with words so comforting in their familiarity and reminder of home, won his heart so intensely he did not even realize the depth of his smittenness until it was far too late to consider his feelings about her logically. 

She was this amazing force, this paragon among the rest, and she felt like home. Spock could not really pinpoint when Nyota’s behavior slipped from those of admiration, to friendship, to romantic pursuit. But he was sure she had been aware of every transition and every move that slipped them closer, because communication was her gift and social connections one of her powers. 

Eventually, she was offering him pieces of the packed lunches she brought to class, and he was taking them - such familiarity they had developed without him being aware of its formation. Eventually, the messages she sent to him, and the calls she made to him, included those of entirely and only personal nature, such as “good morning,” and “I’m sorry that Terrence said that about you, sometimes people don’t think before they speak,” and “thank you for playing your lute, I loved it”. Entirely personal messages, which he put no stop to, even though many of their communications had become quite intimate - those of close friends, not words professionals would say while working, certainly not conversations a student and teacher were meant to discuss. Extremely improper. 

But Spock had fallen for her. He was not sure, at the time, that he had even realized he’d fallen in love with her. They’d grown companionable without him even noticing, until it was far too late and they’d simply become intimately close. 

Finally, after months of becoming part of each other's lives and thoughts and feelings, Nyota had invited him to an opera show. It was a friendly thing, more personal than an invitation one would normally extend to their professor. The invitation was for a show that commenced once Nyota’s semester finished and she stopped being his student. She had invited him, pointedly specifying its date, and he had carefully listened to the fact it fell after Nyota leaving his class. They had gone out for lunch together often, at that point, but this event was an evening affair. And Nyota had lightly stroked the top of his hand when she’d given him his ticket for it, before he’d even verbally affirmed he would accompany her. She was an expert on many alien cultures, but Spock had been unsure Nyota was aware of what exactly touching his hand signified to a Vulcan. Spock, also, had been mentally shielded and so it hardly counted as a kiss of any sort. But it was the first time Nyota had ever touched his bare skin, instead of a place on his shoulder or forearm over his sleeve. He could only assume Nyota, the insightful, incredible Nyota, understood what she was doing. Understood that she was being explicitly flirtatious finally, instead of merely dancing in an unclear area between student and friend and courter. 

He had not considered ethics, in that moment. He had been, in chagrin to his beliefs, entirely motivated by emotion. The date had been agreed upon, and though neither of them ever explicitly described it as their first overtly romantic meeting, they both quite clearly understood that their night at the opera would be different than all previous time they’d spent together. 

Spock had instantly accepted the invitation, and eagerly accompanied her two weeks and four days later to the showing, and they had held hands in the audience towards the end of the performance. That had been their first proper kiss. Their second proper kiss had been outside the theater, hailing a taxi, Uhura kissing him gently on the cheek, her own way of confirming she felt the same as he did, that she considered it just as explicitly a date, and that she was just as earnestly receptive. Their third proper kiss had been under an hour later, outside Uhura’s dorm room. Spock had flushed the barest shade of green, and extended two fingers out to hers, and shown her a Vulcan approximation of a good night kiss. They’d both felt a wave of warmth and pleasure upon touching, and when Spock had left he had felt overwhelmed with joy at Nyota’s affection for him. 

What followed were many more kisses, and many more enjoyable outings, and as always those perfect conversations full of the most interesting debate of which Spock often irrationally wished would never end. Nyota Uhura was his first successful, truly enjoyable, experience engaging a human romantically.

 

5.

 

The fifth person Spock had kissed romantically, to his absolute horror, was Captain Christopher Pike. Spock had never had the pleasure of properly meeting Christopher as a Cadet, although he’d received many appreciative and approving glances from the man while a student at the Academy. After all, Spock was an exemplary student, and often achieved success, and Captain Pike was not blind and so he took note. Spock had, as a Cadet, been entirely too shy to introduce himself to Pike the way Nyota had introduced herself to Spock. And so, when Spock had a class taught by Pike, or attended a seminar hosted by the man, or completed a training exercise supervised by said Captain, Spock kept his distance and admired him quietly and reverently from afar. Spock intensely looked up to the man, though he was somewhat enigmatic to Spock, and the more chances he got to work under Christopher Pike, the greater his admiration grew.

Spock started the Academy assuming Captain Pike was a talented captain and officer, and therefore a sufficient enough role model professionally. An adequate example to gleam knowledge and wisdom from in regard to Starfleet regulations, practices, and duties. But the more exposure Spock had to the man, the more Spock realized Pike had a unique skill and kindness and intuition that went beyond mere professional value. Spock accepted that the Captain was a role model in more ways than one, and it was indescribably comforting to Spock to see an example of humankind that demonstrated that the foolish cadets surrounding him could one day become something commendable too. 

Certainly, Spock possessed an affection for the man. So when Spock had become a Professor, and was preparing to host his first seminar, and Captain Christopher Pike walked into the room and confidently up to the front to stand directly in front of him, Spock was perhaps a tad overwhelmed. 

Captain Pike for the first time was introducing himself personally to Spock. While Spock had heard the introduction many times before, at a distance, as one in a crowd of many, this was the first time Pike gave Spock his undivided attention. The man had looked into his eyes, and Spock felt immensely gratified and frightened at being the single object of that gaze, and then Pike had enthusiastically grabbed Spock’s hand within his own and squeezed tightly as he shook it.

Mortification, perhaps, is not strong enough a word. Pike, Spock is absolutely certain, had been aware of the unintended emotional transference, because his eyes had widened with a jump and his grip had loosened quite suddenly before tightening again. But admirable, as always, Pike had simply plowed through the awkwardness and committed to the shaking of Spock’s hand for what was the expected amount of time for such a gesture to be completed, rattling off praises of Spock’s achievements as he did so. 

It had been a lost cause, Spock trying to contain any emotional transference. During that incredibly embarrassing kiss, in front of over four hundred students, and several guests, Spock had transferred to Christopher Pike gratuitous feelings of affection, adoration, pride, embarrassment, bashfulness, horror, agony, and what can only be described as incredible awkwardness. Every single second their hands had made contact, Pike had surely felt every single iota of emotion crashing through them. 

It is truly a testament to Christopher Pike’s incredible character, Spock thinks, that after such a disastrous first impression he still maintained a desire to know Spock. To work with Spock, and mentor Spock. Christopher Pike truly turned out to be even greater than the man Spock thought he was, always maintaining an incredible approval of Spock both professionally and personally, and genuinely desiring and pleased to get Spock as his own first officer, eventually. 

And although Spock does not often like to think about it, he believes perhaps that their tragic first meeting is one possible reason Pike never fell short of even Spock’s social expectations. Any human assumption that Vulcans could not feel or be affected, something Spock had seen so many peers and authority figures prescribe to, Pike was never foolish enough to believe when Spock failed to match human norms. Christopher Pike’s first physical contact with a Vulcan had been awash with unseemly amounts of feeling, and unfortunately he would forever after know firsthand just how emotional Vulcans were internally without Spock ever having to verbally inform him. 

 

6.

 

James Tiberius Kirk. Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Formerly, first officer of Captain Spock. Now, Spock’s superior in command. Spock’s friend. Spock’s closest confidant, most intimate companion, most emotionally stimulating experience. The most human, of all humans. His  _ Jim _ . 

Spock and Jim have kissed many, many times. Sometimes a touch that could hardly be considered as such, that Spock would only have contemplated even the idea of labelling as such in retrospect while thinking back on the contact. Other times, utterly and entirely intentional but likely without Jim’s knowledge, and so while Spock may consider such blatant emotional transference kissing, he’s sure any reciprocation was unintentional on Jim’s part. But always, Jim is entirely unaware as far as Spock knows. 

He is eager for the day it is no longer unknown, or accidental. To kiss Jim honestly, to be received in kind and met with equal fervor, is a happy eventuality Spock patiently awaits. 


End file.
